Against Logic
by HomestuckGirl
Summary: Ever since their first encounter, Derek always had the hunter on his mind. When he couldn't bring himself to murder her, it shows her just how much he cares for her. R&R please. Follow me on Twitter for Updates and sneak peaks! @HoechlinHoes No spam plz!
1. Chapter 1

"COME ON!" She screamed into the night, her blonde curls bouncing slightly as she broke the night with a gunshot. _Dumb bitch..._ I thought to myself. _You will attract the whole neighborhood._

"I know your still here... I can smell you, you MANGY MUT!" Another shot.

I glided across the rooftops, keeping a birds eye view on the insane hunter. Then, a shingle from the room slipped out from under my foot. I caught myself, but she heard me. I had just enough time to hear the shot, and put my arm up to catch the bullet.

Pain.

Nothing but pain, shooting through my body as I fell with a ground-breaking thud. I coughed, and moaned.

"Gotcha'." I could hear her laugh.

To bad for her it was a simple bullet, nothing I couldn't pull out and be done with.

* * *

><p>I shot awake, replaying the moment in my head. The first time I met Kate Argent. The first bullet I took from Kate Argent. The first name called by Kate Argent. <em>Everything <em>from that night was a first. We were just 18 at the time...

"Get out of my head, you _dumb bitch!_" I can't handle it anymore. She's everywhere.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Derek~!" She sang. "Come out and play with me." She cooed sadly. She walked around, dragging her gun, looking like a lost child. Her boots gave a continuous beat, clacking lightly with every step. Her jeans, dark and skinny, fit into the black, knee-high boots with ease. Her navy tank fit her snuggly, and was sheer enough to see she was wearing a pink bra. She had a belt full of bullets, ready to put every one of them into my torso if given the chance. "Don't think I wont find you~!" Her white smile gleamed.

**_SMASH_**

"Come out, come out and play~!"

**_CRACK_**

"I'm lonely!" She cried out, putting her hand to her face to look dramatic.

"What do you want?" I finally gave in.

"Finally!" She cheered. "The same thing I always want..."

I approached her from behind, knocking the gun out of her small fingers and pinned her to the ground, face to face. Terror painted her face.

"A quick death? I can grant that..." I put my face close to hers, canines ready to sink into her throat.

Her eyes stopped me. The green pits of honesty, flickering as they looked from eye to eye. Slowly, I could feel my wolf appearance melt away as I lost myself in the gems that replaced her irises.

"I can't do it..." I whispered. "I can't kill you." I let go and allowed her to stand up as I stayed on the floor.

"Funny," She said, grabbing her gun. "I can kill you."

**_Pow_**

The bullet cut through my stomach, and lodged itself deep into my abdomen. I screamed out, blood ran from the wound, and I could feel the poison run through my veins. I laid on the floor, blood beginning to pool, my breath staggering, looking at the woman watch me wither in pain. Her eyes watched sadly, wanting to do something.

The gun was tossed aside, and Kate dropped to her knees. "Dammit, Hale." Things were getting fuzzy as I began to lose consciousness, but right before I did, I felt a knife was plunged into my wound and was followed by a hand that gripped the small bullet that was slowly killing me. Then, all black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I pulled out the small, glimmering bullet, feeling the cold and unforgiving surface. It was coated in blood, like my hands, and I rolled it delicately in my fingers.<p>

"Silly, how something so small, no mater where it hits, can kill you." I laughed. I glanced over to him. "Derek?"

He didn't stir. His body lay limp in the small pool of blood, his shirtless chest seemingly unmoving. I watched it intensely, to notice the slightest rise and fall. _Good,_ I thought. _He's alive. Wait, why do I care? He's a mutt!_

I stood up, and grabbed him by his ankles to drag him to my Jeep.

"Come on, boy. Come on~!" I called to him as I pulled him out the door. The burnt building hardly resembled the once grand house.

He was half conscious and muttering something. "...Can't..."

"Calm down, boy. Now, where to bring you... Not the hospital... Where would I bring a sick _dog_? Ah, the vet! Who wants to take a trip to the vet! I know you do, oh yes you do~!"

* * *

><p>"So, you can fix him?" I asked Mr... What's his name again? Whatever.<p>

"I believe so. He is not the first I have treated. Many members of the Hale family came to me for help when they were _injured_."

Suddenly, Derek sprung to life in a coughing fit and agonizing screams through clenched teeth. His face was twisted with pain, his body arched and fist clenched. My heart ached as I watched his pain and- wait, what? Don't tell me I _care _about this hybrid?

"Derek," The vet started.

"Come on, mangy mutt."

He propped up on his elbows and bared his fangs, and gave a half-hearted growl/roar. His eyes were empty, staring into mine. Slowly, he relaxed, and I watched him fall back onto the table.

"Unfortunately, with him in his current state, it is difficult to get him to heal efficiently. I can give him something to help, but he may have hallucinations, suffer from drowsiness or-"

"Do I look like his mother? I don't care what you give him. He's just a-" I couldn't bring myself to say mutt. Why did I pull out that bullet? I could have let him die, he is nothing but a monster.

"He should be fine in a couple of hours. I say that, by midnight, he should be able to walk out of here. But he will need someone here." I glanced at the clock: Just past 9 o'clock pm. _It's that early?_

"I _guess _that means me." I growled as he put a bandage on the bullet/knife wound, which was already smaller.

* * *

><p>I was half dragging, half helping the thing walk to my car in the dead of night. Good thing the full moon wasn't for another few days, or I would be screwed. I threw him into the passenger seat, to keep an eye on him. I walked around to the driver side, and started the engine.<p>

"Kate..." He said meekly. He was smirking to himself, high as a kite on whatever he was given. He looked into my eyes again, with pure interest, studying my face. "You are... beautiful." He closed his eyes, the moon shining on his face.

"Uh... You don't, um, know what you're saying." My voice cracked. His eyes opened slowly, as he turned to look at me again. He lifted his hand to my face, tracing my jaw with the back of his fingers, and just stared into my eyes. His were black pits, full of pain and despair, all the emotions lost in his past. The emptiness pulled me in slowly, and I slowly closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face, he was just inches away, both of our bodies were turned towards each other and leaning over the center console.

Lightly and cautiously, he placed his lips on mine. All the emotions were there, the passion, the energy.

Thats why I had to pull away, cutting the amazing moment short. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's get you home..."

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I snapped back into reality in the car as it turned onto the dirt road that lead to (whats left of) my home. My lips were sweet, and they stunk of Kate.<p>

I didn't... I couldn't have... Shit.

We pulled up to the house, and I let myself out of the car.

"Looks like someones back to their prissy old self. You're _lucky _that I pulled the bullet out of you. I don't even know why I did!" She began to ramble, her green eyes glowing.

I found myself taking one step closer to her.

"I call myself hunter..."

Another.

"I should have left you for dead..."

I was standing in front of her.

"I should have never came looking for you... Nothing but a mangy mutt." Her curls bounced lightly on her shoulders.

She was no longer the 22 year old Kate. She was the 18 year old that shot me those four years ago, flustered on what to do. She rambled on like this, just the same. She was the 18 year old that I... _fell in love with._

"I can't _beileve_-"

My hands found her small face, in mid-sentence, and pulled her lips to mine. She froze at first, but seconds ticked on and she didn't pull away nor bothered to kill me. After a few more seconds, I pulled away to look at her, to see what she has to say. All I could think was _WHY DID I DO THAT? I'm going to die **for sure **this time..._

Nothing. We held our gazes for several more seconds.

Then _she _kissed _me_.

*  
>Now, lets pause for a second. This is the same girl that has tried to kill me... on several occasions. She is completely insane and trigger-happy, while all-the-same being a wolf hunter.<br>My taste in women are weird.  
>*<p>

Not to get _too_ graphic, lets leave it at that we had a long, adult kiss.

My hands cupped her jaw, hers against my torso, as our lips parted.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." Kate said lightly.

"Which one's the lion?" I asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you guys like it so far? Thanks for the positive reviews, too. I love to see them.<br>I really want to know what you think. If I did something wrong, do NOT hesitate to tell me. Criticism is appreciated, good or bad. I will try to update daily, but sometimes I won't be able to. :(**

**I am trying to go for a whole "love affair" thing.**

**I do not own anything in relation to Teen Wolf or MTV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott's POV

* * *

><p>Derek has me on a tight schedule: Training every Tues, Weds, Sat, and Sun (Which meant no Allison), and no Allison on Thurs. It ticks me off sometimes that he has to act like such a babysitter.<p>

Sunday mornings are always to slowest to me. It's always the day he tries to convince me to stay away from Allison on my days off, saying she's nothing but a hindrance in the training process. Please, when is the _last _time he was with a woman? And six-in-the-morning is _not _the best time to try and communicate with me.

I saw a man slowly make his way over to the clearing, his black leather jacket on top of a white shirt, and stone washed jeans too familiar to me. But something was wrong with him...  
>He was smiling.<p>

"Hey Scott!" He called out in a disgustingly happy tone, making my stomach do a backflip.

"Uh, hey Derek... Is there anything you'd like to share?" I asked like a teacher.

"Oh, uh, no." His voice was his usual _I-going-to-kill-you-if-you-do-anything-wrong _voice.

Then something hit me- well, more or less reached my nose. _He stunk of somebody._ I cringed and scoffed, "Aw, dude! You stink, like, bad. Who were you hanging out with? You smell worse than the time Stiles was hugged by the lunch lady..."

"Nobody..." Something was itching at him. "How 'bout... we skip training today, and you can go hang out with Ka-Uh, Allison."

"And, you have nothing to say to me about Allison? Like, how she holds me back or... Who did you say?"

"No, why would I say anything about her?" He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "And I said Allison."

"No, you almost said someone else."

"I _said Allison._" Anger crept up on his voice. "Now go before I change my mind."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier...<em>

Derek's POV

* * *

><p>She stared into my eyes, her fingers delicately placed on my abs as mine held the back of her neck.<p>

She pushed herself away, softly, and reached in her pocket to get her keys. "I, uh, have to go. I will see you... soon." She yanked the door of her car open, and quickly pulled away and was heading back to her home.

I watched, with my mouth open, as she disappeared behind the trees.

My heart returned to normal, and I laughed to myself. "This is going to blow up in our faces, _so bad._"

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV<span>

_Present_

* * *

><p><em>His face was next to mine, his blue eyes hard as ice. I glanced from eye to eye, and watched as his face softened, and the wolf in him slowly fade away and something in him stop his actions. Then I pulled the trigger. The one thing that started the mess.<em>

I replayed the whole night in my head, and failed to notice that Allison came in..

"Kate!" Allison said, surprised, when she saw me in the kitchen. "Where were you last night? You left after dinner and didn't come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. One of my friends needed some help last night."

"Who was this friend?" My answer was cut short by the sound of her phone, the ringtone was _I'm Yours. _"Sorry. It's Scott..." She was surprised. "Usually he has work. Hello? ... No, I'm not busy. ... Sure, what time? ... Alright, I'll meet you there at 10. Bye." She looked at the clock, and was disappointed to see it only read 7:30.

"Why is he up so early?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, he's up by five because he has work. He is the one that has to open the shop."

"He works for that vet, right?"

"Yea. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

She left the room, and I slipped out the back door.

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I slowly made my way back to my charred remains of a house. I looked at it from a distance, and I could picture the beauty it once held. I could see the light green exterior, the brown windows, and the wooden porch... I could see the window to my room, overlooking the forest, and right next door was Laura's room. The one song she played when she was a teenager filled my ears.<p>

_I lost my fear in your arms  
>I lost my tears in your car<br>I lost my will in your candle lit eyes  
>And all my love in your yard <em>

I started to sing along.

_Baby would you leave me if you knew that I was making it up?  
>And underneath the love you got to wonder am I giving you up?<br>No way am I, it goes on._

I walked into my room, threw my jacket on the blacked floor, taking a seat on my bed. She loved her music, anything with a good beat. She used to dance around in her room, on her pink rug and the speakers on full blast. I remember hearing her racing heart as she jumped around, her laughs as she knocked things over. I smiled as I thought about her but realization hit me, and I let a small tear roll down my face silently. "I'm betraying you. I am falling for the people that kill us."

**Bump Bump Bump**

The slow beating of a heart pulled me from my thoughts. "Who's there?" My voice was shacking, from being caught off guard. I sounded like a scared little kid. "Who's_ there_?" I put more power into my voice.

The familiar clacks of her boots gave it away.

"It's just me, little pup. Don't get your tail in a not. I was just... checking in."

"And?"

"Yesterday... I should have killed you. It would have made things _soooooo_ much easier!" She was laughing. "Look at you, crying over your dead sister. It's been, what, two years? Maybe three?" She put a finger on her lips. "An' ittle wittle Dewek bwams himswef! You poor wittle pup! And you got no other family to turn to. What happen Derek? What happen to your family?"

I was snarling. "You shut up."

"Aw, I mad the baby mad. And he has no momma to turn to."

I stood up, and step towards her, growling. She laughed and pulled out her pistol.

"Don't test me, Hale. You know better than anyone: I won't think twice about putting a bullet in you."

"Then why didn't you kill me yesterday?"

"That's why I'm back today."

She tilted her head with her gun, trying to find the best spot to shoot me and let me suffer.

"If you love something, let it go." She laughed as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><span>Scott's POV<span>

* * *

><p>I had asked Allison to meet me at my house at 10, to have a small date because I have no "work" today. It was only 8, and my mind was racing with thoughts.<p>

Kissing her.

Holding her.

_Undressing _her.

I was smirking to myself when a creak of my bed was heard from across my room. I turned to see Stiles.

"Uh..."

"I have a key, I let myself in, and you were too busy daydreaming to notice. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be training?"

"Nah, Derek canceled. Said I could hang with Allison. _Soooo..._"

"Hey, you can't kick me out! I just got here!"

"Out, _please._"

"Fine..."

We made our way down the stairs, and I opened the front door to be nearly scared to death.

"What the hell man!" I screamed at Derek.

"I need your help..." He was covered in sweat, his shirt was drenched, and had blood stains on it. His arm sported a nice bullet wound. "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Huh? Huh?<br>I am trying to use real events from the show the best I can, so feel free to send me your thoughts. They are always loved.**

**The song was _It goes on and on _By The Avett Brothers, and I do not own it in any way. Nor do I own any part of Mtv or Teen Wolf. I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I have been preoccupied with a SAA event, and did not have the time to update. :( Follow me on twitter, and I will be telling when I am updating, and sneak peeks at chapters. :) KenzieShine. Be warned, spammers will be blocked._

Chapter 4

Derek's POV

* * *

><p><em>A half hour earlier...<em>

I walked- more like stumbled - down a street, totally unaware of where I was, when I slammed into someone. I went down like a rock, slapping my back on the pavement. My leather jacket at least kept the rocks from lodging themselves into my skin. I looked up to see none other then the idiot bully, Jackson.

"HEY! This is worth more than your life." He scoffed, brushing of his jacket. "Uh, you're that Hale guy, right?"

I managed to pull myself up and nodded.

"So, he buys from you. What are you selling?"

"Who?"

"McCall."

"I don't sell." He shoved me.

"Don't lie!" He went to shove me again, but I grabbed him by his neck and forced him to the ground. He cried out, and I realized that I had put my claws into his neck. At that point I was running.

* * *

><p>Stiles and I drove to the only place I could go: the Vet. Kate was right... I am just another animal. Scott had his date with Allison, and had convinced her to have her dad meet him over dinner. During that time, he will have to find the bullet.<p>

"Dude, you're not looking good right now, and I deistically smell... You just reek of... I can't explain it other than the smell of _death_." He rubbed his head awkwardly before pulling over. "Dude, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know wh-"

"Don't you _dare _say you don't know what I'm talking about." He cut me off. "First you cancel training with Scott, then you show up, like, an hour later with some weird bullet in your arm. What happened." It was more of a demanding statement than a question.

"..."

"Derek..."

"_She _happened."

"Who?"

"She _invaded _my life."

"_Who_?"

"..."

"Derek, you better tell me or I swear to god... I'll... Burn down your hou- Oh wait, that wont work. I'll kill your fa- That won't work either." The sarcasm was pouring out of his mouth.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night."

"Know, turn this car on or I will rip your throat out... with my teeth."

He put his hands and forehead on the wheel with a heavy sigh. "Fine... _Fine_. I see that this is going nowhere... But I will find out."

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

I was trying to explain what we need to do when I collapsed onto the tile floor.

Laura stood in front of me, smiling. "Be happy, Derek."

Then Stiles decided it was a good idea to punch me in the face to wake me.

I bit open the bullet, poured the contents on the familiar table, lit them with my lighter, and put the burning powder in the growing wound. With a cry on agony, I fell onto the floor as the hole shrunk and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day...<em>

We sat in my blackened living room, as he tried to figure things out.

"So... you gonna tell me?"

"..."

"Come on..." Stiles nudged my shoulder playfully.

"No."

"Don't be such a sour wolf." I turned my head to glare at him. "Does it have something to do with... Allison? Her dad? _Kate_?"

I froze at the mention of her name.

"Ah ha... Kate." He rubbed his chin, smiling, obviously content with his 'detective' work. "So, what did she do? Besides the whole 'burned your house and family' thing... Not helping." He shook his head, scolding himself. "You have to tell me at some point."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"_No_, I don't."

"Ye-"

"Say it, I dare you."

"..."

"That's what I thought. Unlike me, you have a family I can kill, and a house to burn down." The dark humor made Stiles suddenly depressed.

"I already know what it's like to lose someone. Now, I'm losing Scott. Forgive me for _trying _to be a part of your life."

This runt was playing the guilt trip. "Stiles..."

"Forget it." He got up and had his hand on the knob when I caved.

"I _kissed _her. A few times..." He turned around slowly, and I continued. "She came looking for me, and I _had_ her pinned but I couldn't kill her. Her eye's were... Just as I remembered 4 years ago. Then she shot me..."

"Uh..."

"Let me finish. She shot me, then saved me with the help of Scott's boss. Whatever he gave me, I was probably tripping my balls off and kissed her."

"But..."

"When I could think straight, we kissed _again_. And I realized that-"

"You love her." He cocked his head. "Well, this could be proven as problematic." He thought of something and laughed.

"What?"

"If you and Kate get married, and Scott and Allison do, you and Scott will be Uncle and nephew... in-law."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Mostly Stiles and Derek banter, so I thought that was funny. Know, Stiles knows of Derek's secret... What will this lead to? What will Kate do next?<strong>

**Next chapter will be Kate and Allison(I think), maybe even Allison's Dad. Reviews are always loved, and I'm sorry for the delay again! Don't forget to follow me on twitter for updates and Teen Wolf talks! KenzieShine (Spammers will be blocked) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allison's POV

* * *

><p>Scott just left, and I sat in the kitchen. We were having fun, but Kate had to come barging in. At least I have the info for my project now.<p>

"Earth to Alli!" Kate waved in my face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She leaned over the counter.

"It's nothing... Really." I gave a smile.

"Okay... Is this about you and Scott?" She gasped. "Oh, did I ruin something? He was in your room, wasn't he?" She had on a giddy grin. "I thought you were grounded..." She teased.

"I am... Don't tell Dad, please!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off. I like Scott... I'm giving him the chance to make this up to me." She smiled. "I won't tell your father if... You tell me what you were doing."

I froze. "We were... kissing..."

"Oh, come on, kido! Kids your age don't _just _kiss! They make out, they undress, they get caught by their parents- well, aunt."

"We were _kissing _on my bed..."

"I know were this is going." She laughed. "You asked him to undress you, am I right? Then he started to, when I knocked. Hm?"

"Uh, yeah." I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I shoved him in my closet."

"Oh, honey! Thats, like, the number one place _not _to put boys! Dad's check there first! And not to mention that he has to come out-"

"Kate! That's not funny!" But I couldn't help but laugh. Now for my question. "What exactly is 'La Bête du Gévaudan'?"

"Did you not read it? The beast of Gévaudan..." She paused. "Is something you should research yourself, and I'll tell you the rest some other time. Now... _You _have school in the morning, and is already late. Get on up to your bed." She winked.

"Alright, Kate. G'night." Dangit...

"G'night. _No boys..._"

"No boys." I repeated with a laugh.

* * *

><p><span>Kate's POV<span>

* * *

><p>It was pitch black, and I was trying to maneuver myself through the winding road that lead to the Hale house. I could barely see in front of me, not even the moon could be seen. The trees blocked out everything, and I almost hit a few.<p>

"Shit, Hale!" I called out. "Why do you insist on living out here?"

I pulled up to the house, cut the engine, and got out of the car.

"Derek~!" I sang. "I know you're in there. Come out and play with me!" I bit my lip. "Don't keep me waiting. You of all people _know _I hate waiting." The door creaked open, and he stood in the doorway. "Just wanted to say..." I looked at my favorite boots. "That the lamb still loves the lion. Even if the lamb is a psychotic bitch, and has the worst ways of showing her love."

"So, you're the lamb?" He said.

"Yea."

"And I'm the lion?"

"Do I need to beat it into your head?"

"Don't you mean shoot?" He laughed, but stopped when I didn't. "What? Everything needs a dash of dark humor."

"Shut up." I walked over to him.

"That's my line." He stepped out from the doorway. "Now, why are you really here?"

"To warn you that Allison will know about her family history soon. And that you should be extra careful with that new beta." He went to say something. "I don't know who it is, but I know you are training him. Make sure to me _extra _careful to make sure I don't see him." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "I will figure out who it is, though."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter! D: So sorry! I am starting school soon, and having less and less time to write! I am writing as much as I can though! Reviews are loved! Bye for now!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Stiles' POV

* * *

><p>Scott and I sat in economics, ignoring Coach and having our own conversation. "Have you noticed anything... different about Derek?" I tapped my pencil lightly on the back of his chair.<p>

"Uh, yea. He's just a little on edge... probably from the hunters."

"More than you know..." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"More than I know? What don't I know?" Shit, forgot about his super hearing.

"Uh..."

"Stiles..." He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sheesh! Don't go all wolf on my ass!" I licked my lips. "He's seeing someone... kinda."

"Kinda?"

"How do you define seeing someone?"

"Me and Allison. How do you define it?" He was getting angry.

"Holding hands, enjoying each others company, and the occasional getting shot by the girl..."

"Kate?" He yelled hushed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Mr. Bilinski, Mr. McCall... SHUT UP."

"Sorry Coach." We said monotone and simultaneously.

* * *

><p>I drove down the path that lead to the Hale House, with Scott in the passenger seat.<p>

"So, he is seeing Kate?"

"Not exactly."

"Uh." He just gave me his _'Explain it to me' _look.

"They like each other and have hooked up, but it's touch and go right now. She is trying to decide weather or not to kill him or fu-"

"I get it! Don't say it."

"What? I was just gonna say she is trying to decide weather or not to kill him or _further explore her feelings_. Dirty little mind you got there, Scott. Very dirty." I glanced over to him, and his was glaring back. "Anyway, we're here. Go bother him yourself."

We got out of my Jeep, and Derek was sitting on the porch facing the woods. He was totally oblivious to us, or just seemed to be.

"Derek?" Scott walked up to him.

He had headphones in his ears, and his iPod lay next to him.

"_Well you've undone me  
>And you bet I felt it<br>I try to be chill but  
>You're so hot that I melted.<em>

_I fell right through the cracks  
>Now I'm trying to get back."<em>

I shrugged. "Eh, a love song, one of the two million. If Derek isa singin', don't comea bitchin'."

"Shut up. I need to talk to him about this." Scott squatted down, and hit pause on the iPod. Derek stiffened, then turned around.

"Uh... what are you doing here?"

"To talk. _NOW_."

"About what?" He stood up, pulling the headphones out and picking up his iPod.

"Kate."

"There's nothing to talk about." He shoved past me, but I grabbed his shoulder. Probably not my best idea... He reacted by grabbing me and throwing me to the ground. He stood over me, eyes icy blue and fangs out.

"Derek, what the hell!" Scott jumped in, and pushed him away. I propped myself up on one elbow, and held my shoulder that hit the wood. Damn, he is a strong little wolfie.

I looked up, and Derek was looking both shocked and confused. "Uh, Stiles, I..."

"What's wrong with you? Thats something I would do!" Scott was still holding on to him.

"I-I don't know... Shit." He shoved him off and walked into the house. Scott let him go, and helped me up.

"You okay?"

I rolled my shoulder a few times. "Fine, fine. I'm used to the whole crazy-ravenouswolf attacks by now." Lies. I think I shit my pants. "Still wanna talk to him?"

"I have to."

"Well then. I am going to bring my Jeep to safety, while you two 'brothers' work this little problem out. I have a project to work on with Danny anyway."

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

* * *

><p>"Fine, bye." Scott said. Stiles waved, and hopped off the porch and into his jeep, and he was gone. Scott pushed the door open. "Derek? I still need to talk to you."<p>

"I said there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. You just wolfed out on Stiles. I'm pretty sure he is probably scared shitless right now. We need him to play first line in the game tonight."

"Sorry," I said monotone. "I'll go pay him a lovely little visit to change his diaper." I sneered.

"Danny will probably be there."

"I don't care."

"You have blood on your shirt."

"I don't care." I repeated. I walked around Scott and out the door, but he followed.

"How will you get there?"

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Uh, yea?"

I broke out into a run, leaving him standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter! YAY! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be on Derek being part of the pack, after Peter is revealed to be the Alpha. Thought I would save you lots of reading. ;D I will try to update soon, but school is starting soon too. I will try my best to get the rest of the chapters out! Most likely, there will be only 8 chapters. Just two more people, and they will not disappoint! Maybe I will do 10 chapters if everyone wants. :D Buh-bye for now! Reviews are always loved!<strong>


End file.
